mario_racingfandomcom-20200215-history
Toad
Super Mario Kart Toad is playable in Super Mario Kart, as a lightweight character. His signature color is blue (the color of his vest) since Mario occupies red. Whenever Toad is left as a CPU or a non player character, his special ability is throwing Poison Mushrooms that make another player shrink when hit (an ability that he shares with Princess Toadstool). However, Toad cannot use this ability whenever he is chosen as the player's character (as like any of the other playable characters and their exclusive abilities when chosen as non player characters). Mario Kart 64 Toad is also playable in Mario Kart 64, and he also has his own course, Toad's Turnpike. Like in the first game, he is again a light weight character; however, this time he shares this weight classification with Princess Peach and Yoshi. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Toad re-appears in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as one of the two lightest and fastest characters in the game - the other being Princess Peach. As like the past Mario Kart titles, Toad's greatest attribute in this game is acceleration (which contributes to his high speed statistic in the game). Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Toad is given a partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toadette. His and Toadette's special item is the Golden Mushroom. Along with Toadette and their kart, the Toad Kart, Toad is featured as an unlockable character, marking the only time he is unlockable in the Mario Kart series. He is unlocked by completing the Special Cup on the 100cc mode. While he does not have his own track in this game, artwork of Toad (taken from Super Mario Sunshine) can be seen on a billboard at Peach Beach and several banners of him can be spotted throughout the beginning sector of Yoshi Circuit. Mario Kart Arcade GP Toad makes an appearance in arcade exclusive game Mario Kart Arcade GP as a playable racer. Featured as a light weight character, Toad's special items in this game are the Miracle Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Mushroom Hammer, and Mushroom Powder. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS, Toad is a default playable character and is of the lightweight class. He has three personal karts which consist of the following: the Standard TD, the Mushmellow, and the 4-Wheel Cradle. Alongside being playable in Grand Prix mode, Toad is the main character in one of the boss races in Mission Mode. In this mission, he races against the Goomboss throughout the race course Baby Park. Toad also appears in many other instances of the Mission Mode (most of which involve Toad racing through numbered gates). Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Toad appears in the sequel to the exclusive arcade version of Mario Kart in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Toad is featured as one of the three easy control racers (the other two characters under this classification are Ms. Pac-Man and Mametchi). The special items featured for Toad in this game are the same as the ones he had in the original Mario Kart Arcade GP''title. While he does not have his own race course in the game, Toad does receive a few notable cameos within several other courses. In the course Yoshi Park 1, large paper cutout figures of Toad (done in the art style of the ''Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story games) can be spotted throughout the course including in the section depicting cakes and sweets where figures of Toad and Yoshi can be seen to be baking cakes together. In the course Yoshi Park 2, figures of Toad along with Toadette and Toadsworth can be seen in the beginning part of the Trick House area. Mario Kart Wii Toad takes to the wheel once again in Mario Kart Wii, as a small-sized driver. He has his own track in this game, Toad's Factory. Toad is given a good acceleration and drift bonus, which made vehicles like the Cheep Chargerand Bullet Bike accelerate and drift better than normal. Toad and Toadette have the same vehicles, but they are available in different colors (Toad in blue, Toadette in magenta). He is also the staff ghost of Toad's Factory. Toad is tied with Princess Peach and Waluigi for having the best drift and acceleration stats respectively in the game. Mario Kart 7 Toad is also a playable character in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. Like in the previous installments, he is one of the default playable racers in the game and is a Feather-weight character whose greatest attribute is his acceleration. In this game he has his own track, Toad Circuit (which serves as the first course in the Grand Prix mode). Mario Kart 8 Toad returns in Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U once again as a default lightweight character, only this time as a heavy lightweight. This means that his acceleration, handling, and traction stats are reduced to increase his speed and weight stats. He shares this trait with Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Toadette, Lakitu, Larry, Wendy, and Isabelle. Toad owns two race courses, which are the new Toad Harbor and returning N64 Toad's Turnpike (the latter being his staff ghost course). Like the previous games, Toad uses blue as his main color scheme. This color is used for every color-changing vehicle parts and gliders that Toad uses, such as the Circuit Special, Super Glider, and Pipe Frame. His secondary color is red, which is used for the Sneeker and Sport Bike. As seen in the game's trailers and as a CPU in local versus and grand prix, Toad's signature vehicle is the Sneeker. He is the seventh worst Mario Kart character of all time. Category:Ten Worst Mario Kart Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Males Category:Lightweights Category:Starter Racers